wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fame and Fortune
Fame and Fortune Lyrics Izzy: A life without fame can be a good life, but fame without a life is no life at all My happiness comes from seeing life without struggle Success comes to those who dedicate everything to their passion in life To be successful, it is also very important to be humble and never let fame or money travel to your head Izzy with The Losers: The talent of success is nothing more than doing what you can do well, and doing well whatever you do without thought of fame. If it comes at all it will come because it is deserved, not because it is sought after Fame is the thirst of youth So, my happiness doesn't come from money or fame. My happiness comes from seeing life without struggle Charice: You gotta remember: we're musicians... we're just crazy people who can't get along sometimes. I've definitely come to the table with my knife in my pocket a couple of times; you know how it is. It's part of being human. Now add fame and money and all that rock and roll craziness to it we're lucky we don't eat each other in this industry! Izzy with The Losers: The talent of success is nothing more (Charice: nothing more) than doing what you can do well, and doing well whatever you do without thought of fame. If it comes at all it will come because it is deserved, not because it is sought after Fame is the thirst of youth So, my happiness doesn't come from money or fame. My happiness comes from seeing life without struggle Tristan: That beautiful girls and parties are lame All that shit and talk is my claim to fame Send her back to the corner, that's extortion They will maintain this game, The fortune of a fighter turned phantom as tragic struck his life and if you say you cant swallow then I say you're fucked Thought I could get inside, pick apart his brain And you cant handle our fame, I wanna spit some real shit, now that is simple and plain/ Thinkin' you're so good cause you got money, cars, and fame and be successful with fortune. Gandhi had all but didn't even own his own name I’ve seen these young folks sell their souls for fortune and fame Izzy: Yeah! Izzy and Charice with The Losers: The talent of success is nothing more than doing what you can do well, and doing well whatever you do without thought of fame. If it comes at all it will come because it is deserved, not because it is sought after Fame is the thirst of youth So, my happiness doesn't come from money or fame. My happiness comes from seeing life without struggle Izzy with The Losers: The talent of success is nothing more than doing what you can do well, and doing well whatever you do without thought of fame. If it comes at all it will come because it is deserved, not because it is sought after Fame is the thirst of youth (Izzy: Fame is the thirst of youth) So, my happiness doesn't come from money or fame. My happiness comes from seeing life without struggle Izzy: Fame is the thirst of youth So, my happiness doesn't come from money or fame. My happiness comes from seeing life without struggle Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Original Song